


HE HAD THE WORLD

by StrangeStars, tess_genor



Series: AN UNLIKELY PAIRING [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brooklyn, Consensual Kink, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Gay Male Character, Leather Kink, M/M, New York, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Split, Pretty Odd album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: a collection of one-shots of head canons of a "non canon" ship.The first interaction between the couple.





	HE HAD THE WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this: please be aware this is all purely headcanons and if you don’t like this ship you can leave :)  
> None of this is canon chill.  
> We’re jumping in. Enjoy.
> 
> It's written as a text and expanded win one shot form.
> 
> Tess is T, I am M.

T: wait how did they meet?

M: uh

T: I’m gonna say an after party type thing. Ryan’s at the piano just tinkering

M: Yes

T: and seb’s a bit tipsy and is like hi gorgeous

M: and ryan isn’t into him at first because he’s like oh some drunk idiot

T: but seb keeps coming up to him throughout the night and ryan thinks he’s too hipster for marvel so he doesn’t even know who seb is

M: But seb just likes that about him

T: Bc he knows he’s not being used. By the end of the night ryan realizes that seb rlly is into him and he writes his cell phone number on seb’s arm

\--------------------

Ryan stood in the stage left wing, he was so proud of his friend Jeremy. Jeremy had finally gotten a role in a Broadway show and Ryan had to be there for his opening night. Ryan was the only person who believed that Jeremy would eventually make it on stage. Well, Jeremy was the only person who believed that Ryan would make it as a musician, so it was fair he supported his friend back.   
Once Jeremy had returned from the stage door, exhausted from signing autographs he ran over to his friend.   
“Ryan how did you used to sign autographs all the time? My hand is killing me.” Ryan laughed and messed up Jeremy’s hair.   
“Practice Jay. Just so much practice that you start signing things in your sleep.” Ryan says wistfully.   
“By the way, Ry, I’m going out for drinks with a few people in about a half hour. Some people are bringing friends too, so it’s an open invite.” Ryan goes to interrupt Jay. “No seriously, Ryan. I want you there. You were my biggest supporter and I want you there with me to celebrate. I know this isn’t really your scene, but please? For me?” Jay isn’t going to take no for an answer, and Ryan can tell.   
“Fine, but I’m not drinking.” Ryan considers this a compromise and Jay takes it.   
“I’ll see you there man. It’s at that one place we go to all the time on Rockafeller.” Jay calls after RYan who is leaving through the side door. He flips Jay off and mentally prepares himself for the evening’s events. 

\--------------------

“Sebby!” Fiona calls from the kitchen. “My friend from college is having a party tonight at that loft on Rockafeller. He’s celebrating and he said I could bring a friend.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. Fiona just wants to get him drunk.   
“What’s he celebrating, Fi?” Sebastian wants to know what he’s getting himself into.   
“He made it on Broadway and today was his opening night. It’ll be really lowkey, just people chilling. You gotta come!” Fi chides Sebastian. “Besides, it’ll be an open tab on the bar.” Fiona wiggles her eyebrows, trying to get a rise out of the actor.   
“You know me too well. I’m in.” Sebastian moves to go change his clothes. “When does this little get together start Fi?”   
“Fifteen minutes, Seb. Get a move on.” Sebastian curses under his breath. Fiona was never one to be timely. 

\---------------------

Sebastian: *three shots and two beers later*   
Ryan: *No alcohol and no social interactions later*   
*Three hours later* *you read that in that spongebob narrator’s voice* 

\--------------------

Ryan sat down at the lounge piano, his fingers instinctively started playing random melodies stuck in his head. The first song that came to him on the grand piano was Chopsticks. So like an asshole, he played Chopsticks for a drunken crowd of broadway actors. No one applauded. Rude, Ryan thought.   
The only other person not engrossed in a conversation was a drunken man by the bar. He watched Ryan intensely, as he played the stupid melody. He gave his signature side smile as he moved in on him, he took his bottle with him as he approached the man tinkering at the piano. He tried clapping with the bottle in hand, but ended up spilling some on his expensive suit.   
Ryan glanced up to see him, it was clear he’s had one too many drinks tonight. Ryan eyes darted back to the keys trying to figure out other songs he could play. The man leaned against the piano watching as Ryan bit his lip in concentration.   
“Hi gorgeous.”   
The man’s eyes gazed over him his lips curling in a drunken smile. Ryan could smell the mixture of alcohol from the man’s lips, he was almost taken aback by how potent it smelled just from his breath. He ignored the drunk idiot by him trying to get into a space where he could play in peace. The drunken man clearly wanted to make his existence known, so he tried again.   
“Sebastian.” He said pointing to himself. “Can I know your name?”   
Ryan sighed as he continued to stare at the keys, though nothing seemed to come to him. His mind was at a blank. If the alcohol invested man could leave him alone he would be perfectly fine. Tonight that was not the case.   
“You played beautifully.”   
Sebastian said as he looked down at the small man, playing with the glass in his hand. He was almost relieved in a way, this guy was too hipster to know who he is. He probably had no idea what Marvel even is. It was perfect in Sebastian's eyes. He wouldn’t be used for any sort of way to fame, or to get to another cast member. This guy could have the potential to be his and only his. Though he wouldn’t budge.   
“Can you play anything else? Don’t get me wrong I’m a big fan of the utensil song.”   
That made Ryan snicker a little as Sebastian said so. He couldn’t be sure if Sebastian was really into him or if it was just his drunken state. Ryan thought for a moment he began to play Nine In The Afternoon. The crowd still wasn’t paying attention, but Sebastian was in a trance by him. He loved watching Ryan’s hand glide across the keys so effortlessly. He played while singing softly under his breath, Sebastian smiled as he could hear the faint lyrics. As Ryan ended Sebastian clapped once again.   
“Did you write that?”   
He asked as he inched closer to Ryan slowly. Ryan nodded as he met Sebastian's bright blue eyes.   
“Yes.”   
Finally, he talks. Sebastian thought smiling to himself.   
“What’s it called?”   
Ryan sighed out, it was always hard for him to talk about Panic!. Sebastian noticed Ryan’s body language change; his mouth opened up as if he wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out.   
“Stupid question ignore that.” Sebastian said soft and kindly. He didn’t already want to blow it with this guy, he was just getting on his good side.   
Ryan looked up again at him sucking in his bottom lip, It was clear to him this Sebastian guy didn’t want some one night stand or a casual hook up in the bathroom. He was genuinely interested in Ryan and he liked that. His eyes darted to the clock, it was past midnight and he had plans for tomorrow that required him to leave the house.   
“Give me your arm.” Ryan said as he grabbed a pen from his pocket. Sebastian raised his eyebrow as he glanced to him, not saying a word as he lmoved his arm towards Ryan. He grabbed the intoxicated man’s arm, scribbling on his toned forearm.   
“When you’re sober call me.” Ryan gave a smile as he walked off. Sebastian looked at his arm and smiled seeing the number and name above it.   
“Ryan.” He chuckled smiling at the writing, “I like that.” 


End file.
